


Elskan Mín

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is a pro criminal, Other, Reader is dating a criminal and he uses their house to lay low, Íþróttaálfurinn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: You're dating a notorious criminal, and after each heist he comes and stays with you at your house so he can lay low.Also this criminal likes to wear skin tight black cat suits and platform heels. But that's just Glanni for you~(also I wrote this at the behest of someone I follow on tumblr haha, so sorry it's crap)





	

You looked up from stirring the pot of stew to the front window of your house, the sound of a car door slamming alerting you to the fact that you now had company. Company in the form of a man in a fur lined coat and platform heels. An amused hum left you as you put a lid on the pot before going to get the first aid kit just in case you'd need it. It hadn't been necessary the last few times since Glanni had managed to escape before anyone had gotten to him. Which you were thankful for. You didn't like seeing him so bruised and bloody all the time. But you supposed that kind of stuff comes with the territory of him being a notorious criminal and all. **  
**  
You were in the hallway when you heard the front door unlock as Glanni's voice mumbled out a curse in his native tongue. You walked in and saw him clutching a thick black suitcase under one arm while he rubbed his bruised cheek with his free hand. He stumbled in and kicked the door shut behind him while you went over and re-locked it. You knew he'd never be so sloppy as to lead anyone to your home but you felt safer keeping your doors and windows locked.  
  
"Darling, you don't happen to have any bruise salve available, do you?"  
  
After ensuring the house was locked down you sat next to your eccentric lover, ready to patch him up. Thankfully he only had a bruised cheek, a scrape above his eyebrow, and a tiny bit of blood dripping out of his nose. You dipped a cotton ball in alcohol and cleaned the scrape and blood away, mindful to be as gentle as possible. You saw him wince and decided now would be a perfect time to ask him how things went. Glanni loved telling of his exploits, so you knew him talking would keep him occupied through the mild sting of the alcohol.  
  
"Honestly it went better than I'd thought it would. There were a dozen guards roaming the inside and twice as many around the building. Thankfully they were nothing but a gaggle of complete idiots. I managed to sneak right past the ones outside and it was beyond child's play to begin pilfering the jewels inside. There was only one close call but-"  
  
You listened with an amused smile as your lover regaled you with his jewelry store shenanigans. Apparently he'd nicked almost everything from the place before one guard finally glanced inside the glass cases and saw they were empty. Glanni said he'd seen the fool run for the alarm so he'd dashed into the toilet and used his cat burglar tools to remove the grate on the air duct vent so he could escape. The sound of the blaring alarm even covered up the sound of him crawling through the vents to freedom. It was like everything had worked out.  
  
But the dark haired thief's triumphant smile turned into a scowl when you asked how he got hurt. He even crossed his arms and looked away in what you assumed was anger. Idly you wondered if he'd crossed paths with that one particular cop that seemed to have it out for him; Officer Íþróttaálfurinn. From what Glanni had told you about him you know that he's got a stupid amount of energy. He's apparently always on the move. You've seen him on tv before as he was giving an interview about the latest robbery Glanni had committed. The first thing that struck you about the man was his absolutely ridiculous mustache. It looked like something your grandfather would have had when he'd been young. It wasn't ugly or poorly cared for, quite on the contrary actually. It seemed he groomed himself wonderfully, wacky mustache included.  
  
After a couple moments of vaguely tense silence Glanni sighed and finally told you how he got hurt. According to him he was seconds from jumping gracefully down from the exit of the vent but he was taken by surprise by Íþróttaálfurinn of all cops. The man was sprinting towards him with nothing but a brick wall and chain length fence separating them. So in a moment of panic the dark haired thief had slipped from his perch at the opening of the vent and face planted on the case of jewels. He was infinitely glad he'd landed on the leather briefcase and not the asphalt. So yes, that's where his bloody nose, scraped brow, and bruised cheek came from.  
  
You smiled as you finished cleaning him up before leaning over and pressing your lips against his. The faint taste of lipstick and blood tingled against your tongue as you licked your lips. The coy smile your long time lover gave you made you chuckle. But you just packed up your first aid kit and stood and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't we eat? I made your favorite stew since I had a feeling you'd show up tonight."  
  
You heard him trail into the kitchen behind you but you still gasped and jumped a little when his arms wrapped around your waist. His hands, colder than your own, slipped under your shirt to play with the skin of your belly. You could feel the heat of his breath as it fanned across your tender throat and back of your neck. You gulped a bit but couldn't deny you were enjoying his attention. So much so that you almost forgot about the bowl and ladle you held in your hands. Thankfully your grip didn't slacken so much that you dropped them. Glanni would never stop teasing you if you'd have done that.  
  
Somehow you managed to get the food into the bowls and not spill it, even with Glanni doing his damnedest to keep you distracted. In order to give yourself a little bit of peace you passed his bowl and spoon to him, which made him release you at least. You wanted to sigh though since your traitorous body just wanted him to come right back. But you pushed those thoughts aside for later when it was bedtime.   
  
You almost tripped when you heard your lover moan in delight. You wanted to roll your eyes at his theatrics as you watched him devour the stew. You sat next to him on the couch then focused on the tv in the hopes your cheeks would cool down. And wouldn't you know it, another news report broke and suddenly a grim faced news anchor started telling everyone about the jewel heist.  
  
**"International jewelry store, Gilded Pleasures, was robbed earlier today. Officers already have a suspect in mind. Notorious cat burglar and high profile criminal; Glanni Glæpur. Mr. Glæpur is already wanted for numerous counts of fraud, embezzlement, money laundering-"**  
  
A picture of the man sitting next to you popped up on the screen beside the reporter. It was a mugshot, when he'd gotten a broken nose before they caught him. But aside from the crooked nose his face was flawless. Lipstick perfectly applied, eyebrows utterly perfect, and eyeliner so sharp it looked dangerous. Of course Glanni huffed and said with disdain,  
  
"Of course they use the one picture they have of me not looking my best! Bastards."  
  
You giggled and said with a grin, "Well the jokes on them then, because I think you look gorgeous anyways~"  
  
Glanni looked surprised for a second before it faded into a relaxed smile.   
  
"Always so full of flattery. Even when you know what it does to me,  _elskan mín_."  
  
You recognized that tone of voice so you knew where the night was leading you both. And you couldn't wait. 


End file.
